


Em(♭6)

by FamousPotato



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Christmas Music, Classical Music, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Music, Music, Piano, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousPotato/pseuds/FamousPotato
Summary: AU Fanfic where El is a piano prodigy form New York City who has moved to Hawkins for her dad's work. She advertises piano lessons and meets the Wheeler family. Do I need to explain what happens next?





	1. Prologue/Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Basically something I've just started writing, with no I idea where its going. I know Mike and El are going to get together. At some point. We just have to see where this thing goes. 
> 
> I'm going to try some different styles/formats in this work. (It's not all gonna happen over text). 
> 
> Listen to the music that is mentioned. It's what I listen to while writing and I think it really helps enhance the story. 
> 
> On With The Show!

_ Dramatis Personae: _

El Hopper -  _ The Piano Teacher _

Mike Wheeler-  _ The Disenchanted Older Brother _

Nancy Wheeler-  _ The Supportive Older Sister _

Karen Wheeler-  _ The Mom _

Holly Wheeler-  _ The Younger Sister _

Maxine “Max” Mayfeild-  _ The Mutual Friend _

  
  
  


( 463) 436-8353: Hi El. I saw your poster at the Big Buy for piano lessons. I have a daughter, Holly, who loves to dance and wants to play pinao. Would it be possible for you to give her lessons? She would love them so much! - Karen

( 463) 436-8353: *piano

  
  


(646) 975-7598: Hi Karen

(646) 975-7598: I would love to give Holly lessons! She sounds so nice. 

(646) 975-7598: Is there anytime in the next week or two that I could come over and meet her/talk with you? 

(646) 975-7598: Thanks, El

  
  


( 463) 436-8353: Can you do today? It’s the start of school, so everything is pretty hectic!

  
  


(646) 975-7598: Today works for me! What time should I come? Also, what’s your adress?

(646) 975-7598: Sorry address

  
  


( 463) 436-8353: Can you be here in 30ish minuets?

( 463) 436-8353: We live at 2530 Cherry Street

  
  


(646) 975-7598: I’ll be right over!

(646) 975-7598: You have a piano, right? Or should I bring my keyboard?

  
  


( 463) 436-8353: We have a piano

  
  


(646) 975-7598: Ok Great

(646) 975-7598: I’ll be right over.


	2. Rhapsody in Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and El meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. I would listen to Rhapsody in Blue. Make sure you listen to one of the early recordings by Paul Whiteman. Why? It becomes clear in the story (see the link below)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGvuUOtHGkk

The piano teacher approached the door of the Wheeler house carrying some old lesson books she used to learn with. El was excited to meet Holly, but was really looking forward to the $25 lesson paycheck. She reached out to rap on the glass pane of the door, but it opened, as if by magic. It wasn’t magic though. There was a little blond haired girl framed in the doorway, holding a cup full of cheerios.

  
“Hello!” El smiled.

The little girl grinned. “Are you the piano teacher?” She shoved a handful of cereal into her mouth.

“I am! My name is El.”

“I’m Holly.”

“Is your mom here?”

“Yes.”

“Can I meet her?”

“Okay”

Holly turned and ran back into the house. El was just barely able to keep up with Holly, following the girl through the living room to the kitchen. A blonde, middle aged woman turned around when she heard Holly enter the room, then noticed El, reluctantly trailing her daughter.

“You,” the woman welcomed, “must be the El Hopper.”

“Indeed I am.” El blushed. She wasn’t used to this whole teaching thing.

“I’m Karen. I see you’ve met…”

She was cut off by a swell of music from somewhere inside the house. El recognized it as Rhapsody in Blue. God she loved that music. The early recordings of the peace, the rare and obscure and _real_ ones by Paul Whiteman in Aeolian Hall were the best you could get. United Airline's bastardized recording could go suck a dick.

“I’m sorry.” Karen lovingly rolled her eyes. “Mike, my son, must have gotten a little carried away with this phono.”

El’s interest was piqued. “Phono?”

“Mike is really, and I mean really, in to old technology. He owns an Electrola, and somehow convinced me to let him get an AMPICO.”

“What is an AMPICO?” El was confused. Why did this woman’s son have a primitive turntable, and some unknown device (The “AMPICO”).

Karen half-sighed. “I’ll let him explain.”

She turned away from El, and descended down a stairway to what El presumed to be the basement, and also where the music was coming from. She could still hear the sweet strains of the second movement of Gershwin’s magnum opus wafting from the stairway and started to mime out the piano part on the counter she was standing in front of. “Da di di dum, di di di dum…” she hummed to herself, gently tapping the counter. The music stopped, and she heard two people ascending the stairs.  
El turned around and saw, in addition to Karen, a boy standing there.

Her breath hitched. He didn’t fit the traditional definition of handsome or cute. He was sort of lanky, with a mop of brown hair perched atop his head. He wore an ill fitting navy blue tee with some weird machine drawn on it. Ok, maybe he _really_ didn’t fit the definition of handsome at all. But El liked him anyway. Like _really_ liked him.

“Hi.” She mustered. Her hands were getting sweaty, like they always did when she was stressed. Or when she was looking at anyone she liked.

“Hi” he quietly replied. _He knows. This is a problem._ El thought.

Karen interrupted, “Mike, why don’t you show El your piano?”

“Ok.” He looked at El. They made eye contact. _Shit shit shit he definitely knows_. El had the biggest crush on this guy she literally just saw. _This is going to be awkward._

Mike was thinking much the same. From the second he created the stairs, his embarrassment at being caught by such a _pretty_ girl listening to such a _nerdy_ piece of music was growing exponentially. He could swear he felt himself getting redder and redder as he realized he would have to explain what an AMPICO was to her. The mantra_ "Jesus why do I have to be such a nerd?" _was repeating in his head non-stop.

“Follow me.” he said.

He led El into the adjoining living room, where an elegant black piano stood. A Chickering, made in ‘42, as El would later learn. One nice piano for the middle-of-nowhere town of Hawkins, Indiana. But there was this thing about the piano. It looked weird. It’s body was too thick, and the keyboard had this weird drawer thing in front of it.

Mike tried to sound confident. “This is my pride, and joy. My AMPICO style B.” He rested his hand of the piano. El looked confused.

“I take it you have no idea what I just said?” he joked.

“No kidding I don’t. What’s an AMPICO?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this! I'm trying to put out a new chapter every 2-3 nights (no matter how short!). I really still don't know where this is going, but whatever. 
> 
> You all will find out what an AMPICO is in the next chapter.
> 
> Please comment! I love to hear your thoughts.


	3. By the Waters of Minnetonka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and El talk about Pianos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with this chapter we being an extreme spiral into an extremely esoteric subject: mechanical music. Don't like, don't read. 
> 
> Listening:   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hWhWk2T9znM

“AMPICO stands for American Piano Company. Take the first two letters of each word… and poof! You get the name AMPICO! Now, that doesn’t answer your question. The AMPICO is a reproducing piano.” Mike began. El just looked confused. “Basically, It can play back any performance form a paper roll.” Mike explained. “I love this machine with all my heart. I organized the restoration. Do you know how far the nearest good restorer is? I had to send it all the way to Colorado Springs to get all the internal mechanisms rebuilt! That doesn't matter thought. It’s here now, and ready to play anything… for you.” Mike blushed.  _ Goddammit. Why am I so obvious? She totally knows. _

“So… any performance you say?” El questioned, smiling a little too wide.

“As long as it’s been put onto a paper roll, it’s theoretically possible to recreate all possible pieces on this machine.”

“Any piece?”

Mike affirmed, “Yes.”

“Make it play.” El said.  _ Why do I have to be so damn demanding? _

“Okay.”

Mike bent down, and moved an elegant, gold plated lever. A thin, almost translucent sheet of paper began sliding over a finely machined piece of metal, with precise, square holes in it. As slots began to appear in the paper, the Piano began to play. El recognized the rising scale as the beginning to “By the Waters of Minnetonka,” a pop song form the ‘20s. She smiled as she listened to the instrument play, impressed by the subtle dynamic control and beautiful arrangement.

She liked this. She liked being with Mike, alone. Even though this wasn’t remotely romantic, she still loved his vibe. Of course, it being romantic would be  _ so much better _ , but this would have to do. She loved the music. She loved the house. So full of love and  _ family _ .

Mike looked on as his machine played, a look of pure bliss and love on his face. El could see that the thought of his piano as another sibling, a feeling that she could relate to. Back in New York, she had had this beautiful Steinway Model S. Even thought it was small (it looked like a fucking dwarf) she had it rebuilt by this awesome guy in Long Island, and it sounded incredible. After a stressful day at school, there was nothing better than coming home and playing some Joplin.

“Do you like it?” Mike asked, nervous. 

“It sounds great” El affirmed. “Wonderfully tuned.”

Mike’s eyes lit up at the compliment. “I always make sure to keep it in tip top shape. These things can sound incredible, but only if you put effort into their upkeep.”

“Mikey…” 

El and Mike’s conversation was interrupted by a high pitched voice. 

“Mom says El should give me a lesson now.” Holly wined. 

“Ok, Hol. I’ll leave you two gals to it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Please comment! I love to hear feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please comment! I will try to respond and look forward to your feed back/suggestions.


End file.
